My Love For A Statue Gonzales x Reader
by Zokomara
Summary: I got on my computer and saw that I had "1 New Message". Little did I know that the message would change my life forever...
1. An Introduction

Today was a long day at work. I volunteered for the Red Cross Program at the hospital. I just drove into the driveway. I was home alone again because my father wasn't home. He worked as a scientist and had very long shifts studying about the Brennenburg Castle. My father started his obsession with it from the journals of my great-great-grandfather, Daniel, who awoke in a castle named Brennenburg with little memory about who he was or about his past.

People think he haunts the castle. Now here I am, 174 years in present-day Sweden, still confused about his history. I say hello to my neighbor, Felix, as he's walking out of his house, and continue into my home. I unlock the front door and I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. I shrugged it off and walked into my (favorite color) painted room. My (fc) laptop was on the computer desk. I took my (hair color, length) out of a bun and sat down at the computer desk. I turned the laptop on and lied back in the computer chair, sighing.

It _binged _as the Apple symbol appeared on the screen. The laptop was a gift from my father for my 18th birthday. I logged in and stared at the background. It was the title for Amnesia: The Dark Descent with a monster or "Bro" as my friends corrected me, a bronze and gold statue, some papers, and a lantern appeared on the screen. I am a bit of a gamer and this was one of my favorite games.

"I guess I can play some Amnesia." I said to myself. "I have nothing better to do." I was about to click the game launcher until a message appeared. "One new email? I usually don't get mail unless it's from the hospital..." I clicked on the email and read it aloud. "Hello,_. I want to play a game with you. Click the link below. See you soon." I paused and read who sent it. "Gonzales? Who's that?" I scratched my arm as goosebumps started to form up my arm. How did he know my name? My curiosity wanted to click the link but, common sense told my not to. Of course, curiosity got the best of me. I clicked the link and the computer shut off.

"Dammit! The link must've been a virus." As I said that, blue digits appeared on the screen. I squinted my eyes, confused. "What?" I backed away as the screen started to glow a neon blue. "Holy hell of all fucking Christ! Shiiiit!" I yelled as my body broke into blue pixels.

XXX

I woke up and found myself in a bed. The weird thing was that it wasn't my bed. The place I was in didn't seem like my house at all. It looked very familiar. Then, it clicked to me. I seemed to be in... **_Amnesia!_**

**A/N Hey, guys! Zokomara, here! I just want to say that this is my first x reader story. EVER! I decided to make you related to Daniel, the infamous victim of Alexander. Someone also suggested that I write it in first person view. If it's any good, please give me some feedback. I saw a bunch of Stephano x Readers and thought, "Hey! I should switch it up a bit!" Then, POOF! This came up! Again, feedback will be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**

**~Zokomara, the Ice Assassin**


	2. A Virus?

Previously on My Love For A Statue:  
I woke up and found myself in a bed. The weird thing was that it wasn't your bed. The place I was in didn't seem like my house at all. It looked very familiar. Then, it clicked to me. I seemed to be in... Amnesia!

-My P.O.V-  
"What the fuck? Where am I?" I got up and walked around the room. I took close examination of the room. A desk, a closet, a candle, a window, and, of course, a bed. I walked over to the closet and opened it. The sight I saw, made me gasp. The closet was full of torsos. Human torsos. And underneath those torsos, was a lantern. Great. Now I'm going to have to grab it if I want to keep my sanity. Then, I remembered. When I played the game, things seemed to float in front of me.  
That's what I had to do! I thought of way that I could try this. I put my fingers up to my temple, and concentrated on making the torsos move, making me look like a freaking wannabe wizard... They didn't move.

"Well, that made you look like an idiot." I quickly turned around and saw a guy leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. He was bronze. I mean, he was LITERALLY bronze! His clothes, his eyes, everything. I wouldn't be surprised if his hair or blood was bronze.

"Thanks for the compliment, dick fart." I couldn't help but stare at him. He was a bit attractive...

**WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! He hasn't been here 2 minutes and your already thinking about him! -slaps- STUPID!**

I turned back around and looked down at the torsos and shuddered. Gross.

"My, my. Someone's a lil' tiger, aren't they." He laughed and walked towards me. I made an innocent smile and rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to touch the torsos but, it looked like I had too. I closed my eyes and reached out to grab a torso. Before I could touch it, the mysterious guy grabbed my arm and pulled it away. "You know there's an easier way to get that, right."

"Yeah, but does it look like I fucking know?" He scoffed and looked at Me.

"It's really simple. Just concentrate on picking it up. Don't close your eyes, just stare at it for a second. Like this." He stared at one of the torsos and it levitated upward as he moved his head upward. He then opened the desk drawer and placed the torso inside. "Now, you try." I sighed and reluctantly stared at one of the torsos and it started moving. I smiled and moved it onto the desk.

"FUCK YEAH! I DID IT!" I yelled in victory, flailing my arms around.

-?'s P.O.V-  
I'm actually proud of _. That's the first time that someone has actually figured out how to you that ability. Usually, once they get out of the room, they die the first few seconds. I clapped and smiled. She is actually really cute. She'll make a good partner to help me with the mission. I should wait until she asks to introduce myself.

"Well done,_!" My eyes shot open and I covered my mouth when I noticed what I've done. _'s smile faded and she stopped dancing. She frowned and she narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Wait...How the fuck do you know my name? Were you the one who sent me into this hell hole of a game? Have you been stalking me?!" She walked towards me and jabbed my chest. I kept backing up.

"O-Of course not. Well, n-not exactly..." I said, stuttering. I blushed, embarrassed about the situation.

"What do you mean, 'Not exactly'?! It's either you have or haven't!" She got closer to my face. I wasn't surprised that she was shorter than me. I really didn't want to do this but, I have to...

-My P.O.V-  
I can't believe your ears! I was being stalked by someone who I trusted (for about 10 minutes)! Now, I just wanted to gouge his eyes out! I was infuriated! Something had to be done. But what would an 18-year-old girl do in a video game? I thought of a plan. I looked over the guy's shoulder. He was right of front of the window. I know what has to be done...  
-?'s P.O.V-  
I have to do this. Right as _ looked over my shoulder, I grabbed my sword, pulled it out of the scabbard, and held the tip of the sword against _'s neck. Man, this is going to be hard to do, considering she's very attractive. She stopped ranting and stood still, the color draining from her face.

"You shouldn't have done that,_. Bad girl." I had to punish her for that. But, how. I couldn't just kill her. There has to be another thing I can do...Hmm...I got it! I'll make her become a minion of Barrel. Now, I won't be so lonely. I was about to explain everything to her about working for Barrel, who I am, and who we have to destroy, when I heard a familiar voice in the hallway: "Over here, Pewdie, the door is open and I could've sworn that I heard yelling!" It was my brother, Stephano...

**A/N MWAHAHAAHAHA YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN...or maybe you will...Time shall tell...Well, that's all...**

_**"May the Bronze Forever Protect You"**_

**~Zokomara, the Ice Assassin**


End file.
